Cooking Disasters
by bella-sk8er
Summary: Courtney's bummed about having to watch Duncan and Gwen get a little to close for comfort, so everybody's favorite gentle giant tries to get her mind off things. Will it work? FRIENDSHIP one-shot DJ/Court, cause there just isn't enough DJ fanfics!


**AN: Okay, so this is what you get when you take me, add boredom, rain and the fact that I am proud of myself cause I cooked brownies AND cookies all by myself without burning either, without exploding the new oven, and them actually coming out tasting good and fully cooked :) (What.. I'm a teenage girl who can't cook KD OR grilled cheese.. I reserve the right to feel proud!) So yeah! This is a FRIENDSHIP fic only. It's what I think might happen if DJ came across a depressed looking Courtney after he got voted off and he felt bad for her. That, and I am on a cooking streak! Yeah! Haha :P **

**WARNING: I have never made a DJ fic, heck, I've never had a fic with him in it. No wait, I did once. But he was in, like, two chapters and he was barely in those. So if I fail epicly at this.. Blame the tomato! Or something..**

**Anyway, on with the fic! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DJ, or Court. I do own this writing and this idea though. So BAM! (sorry.. sugar high..)**

DJ's POV

I was walking down the hallway, when I heard an awful sound. It almost sounded like, crying? I followed the sound, and when I stopped in front of the door it was coming from and read the name, I was amazed. Courtney.

See, Courtney never cried. She always had to be strong, to be the best. I had to admit, she could be really mean when it came to competing, and bossy when it came to perfection, but when you looked past all that and got to know the real Courtney, you'd be surprised at what you'd find. I was worried about her, and not cause she was crying. Okay, not just because she was crying. I was mostly worried cause of the reason she was crying. Duncan and Gwen. I don't know when, or how, it happened, but fame had gotten to Geoff. I mean, sure, Duncan had wrestled with Gwen and got pretty cozy, which just wasn't right. But for Geoff to know about it, make Courtney feel safe that Duncan and Gwen were in fact, just friends, than go and ruin it by showing the rest of the video? That was just heartless. Even Chris wouldn't have done that. I think. I knocked on the door.

"Yo Court! You in there?" I heard a few sniffing sounds, than a pair of feet shuffling to the door. The door was opened a crack, showing Courtney off in her pjs, navy short shorts with skinny white strips and a plain white tank top. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy and blood-shot.

"What do you want?" She mumbled than sniffed.

"Well. Uh." Great plan. I didn't know what to say. "To see. Uh." I racked my brain for something, than found it. "To see if you wanted to help me in the kitchen." I said. She cocked her eyebrow.

"You want me, the girl who can't cook a grilled cheese right, to help you in the kitchen. You." She said. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Sure. Just let me brush my hair and put some sandals on." I smiled and nodded, than what she said sunk it. She couldn't cook a grilled cheese? Oh boy.

* * *

"Than you- No! Not-" Boom! "That." I said, wiping some flour off my face while a sheepish, flour coated Courtney smiled up at me nervously. Than she sighed.

"I can't do any of this. Why is cooking so hard!" She yelled, kicking the exploded flour bag. I chuckled than heard her sigh.

"Hey. Come one. Everyone can cook something." I said. She looked up at me.

"I can cook toast." She said, but it sounded more like a question. I laughed.

"Okay. Let me rephrase. Everyone can cook something not including toast and microwavable dishes." She bit her lower lip and seemed to go into thought.

"Yeah." She said, letting out another sigh. "Everyone but me."

"What about the cooking challenge? You and Duncan made those thing-a-ma-bobs that one time on the island." She smiled sheepishly again.

"He did all the cooking. Swore me to secrecy. I stirred the custard. I can do that. I can also place things on the tray evenly and I'm pretty good with the rolling pin I guess." She admited. Than she blanked. "You can't tell anyone I told you that!" She half shouted, half whispered. I placed my hand over my heart and swore on my life that I wouldn't tell anyone with the most serious expression I could manage, before we both burst out laughing. As I looked at her, I finally realized why Duncan loved her so much. Not just that she was a challenge, that she wasn't scared of him, or that she was the only one to talk back. No. Because on the few rare moments, and I mean few and rare, where Courtney opened herself up to you, she was beautiful, inside and out.

"Alright, so, I'll mix this stuff, and you can mix it with the beater, kay?" She nodded. When she got the beater, she accidentally put it full blast, making the bowl spew out a whole bunch of nasty looking stuff. She let out another sigh.

"I can't even get this part right." She pouted. I laughed a little and gave her a pat on the back.

"Hang in there. Try it again, just, don't put it on so fast." She blushed, but nodded and put it back in. Again, there was bits and pieces flying out, but she quickly got the hang of it.

"Ha ha!" She screamed out. "Sucess!" I laughed, and she shot me a small look of triumph before returning to her task, most likely making sure it was flawless. I sighed, than got back to mixing and baking.

* * *

By the time we had finally gotten everything done, and Courtney spilled about a dozen more things, it was well past midnight. Courtney br

ushed all the gook off her hands as best she could, and looked down at the tray of cookies we had finally managed to cook, after to much flour the first time, mistaking salt for sugar the second, burning them black the third and forgetting the eggs the fourth. It had tooken us a long time, yes, but we had suceeded. We'd also made sure to add a speacil shape, surprisingly Courtney's idea, for each ex-camper matching their personalities. We put them all in boxes that were big enough to be seen before stepped on but small enough so that the cookie wouldn't smash to pieces while being carried. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Courtney yawn. I smiled, than shooed her off to bed.

"But the cookies." She said, I looked and gave her the boxes that belonged to the people in her hallway so she could place them before the doors and than go to sleep. She still looked hesitant, but I finally got her to go by promising that I'd distribute the rest and assuring her I wasn't tired. I watched her leave, and smiled. I liked her. Not as a girlfriend, but as a friend. I grabbed the other boxes and got to the door. I turned to turn the lights off and finally noticed just how big of a mess I had made. I hesitated, than turned off the lights and left. The night guy will get it.

* * *

**AN: Well. That's it really. I'll leave what the cookies look like to you, and if you have any ideas, well, I'd love to hear them! Jot 'em down in a review, perhaps, along with your opinion on the story ;) Seeya guys next one-shot hopefully. Byes! :) **


End file.
